Optimus Prime (Canon, Composite)/StarMario89
|-|G1= |-|Transformers: Prime (Base)= |-|Transformers: Prime (Upgraded)= |-|Transformers: Animated= |-|Upgraded Form (Transformers Animated)= |-|Michael Bay= |-|Jetpower Optimus Prime (Michael Bay)= |-|IDW Comics= Powers And Stats Tier: 5-A | Low 7-C, possibly 7-B. At least High 6-A with the Star Saber | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-B likely higher | At least High 7-A | 6-C | 8-B | At least 8-B, likely higher | At least Low 2-C Name: Optimus Prime, formerly Orion Pax Origin: Transformers Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Prime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting Energy Manipulation Flight, Weather Manipulation, Enhanced Combat (Has fought hundreds of Terrorcons at once)Enhanced Senses, Soul Mutilation (Can destroy a Transformer's spark—which is their soul) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Can harm Megatron, who survived a Planet-moving explosion means Prime scales to 2.3 Ninatons at least and 11.9 Ninatons at most; the matrix destroyed the body of Unicron, who's the same size as Cybertron, which is Saturn-sized) | Small Town level (Has fought Megatron, who one-punched a 200 foot tall Unicron incarnation and badly damaged Omega Supreme), possibly City level (Has harmed Megatron; who survived a few attacks from Metroplex—a literal city—before dying) At least Multi-Continet level with the Star Saber (Destroyed the Omega Lock, which Megatron was going to use to Cyberform Earth.) | At least Small Town level, possibly City level, likely higher (Effortlessly defeated Megatron in Rebellion. Superior to his base form) | At least Large Mountain level (Can fight those who can harm Bumblebee, who survived a giant explosion that wielded this much energy) | Island level (Fought off Megatron, who tanked a bomb strong enough but bust 100 miles of terrain, which would generate 11 gigatons of energy) | City Block level+ (Stomped Starscream, killed Grindor and handily took on Megatron all at the same time; and was only killed due to being attacked off-guard. Megatron tanked a submarine crashing at full speed while severely damaged and took literally no damage whatsoever from it; he also aparently crash-landed on Earth, which has a speed of 8575m/s; since Megatron weights 5700kg, the fall would've generated 2.095623e11 joules of energy, or 50.01 tons of TNT; and Megatron tanked that) | At least City Block level+, likely higher (Curbestomped Megatron and killed The Fallen) | At least Universe level+ (Portrayed as equal to Megatron, and badly damaged him many timessomething that a full powered blast from a Regenesis empowered Shockwave couldn't do.Shockwave was stated to be capable of destroying the universe by BOTH Megatron and HIMSELF; and this actually shown to happen., Therefore, Prime should be way above this version of Shockwave. Optimus also tore apart Nova Prime with utmost ease—who could manipulate the Dead Universe—which is an actual universe. Again, Prime should be way above Nova) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher movement speed (Truck Mode has a speed of 167 mph; which is Mach 0.2) with Massively Hypersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (reacted to Megatron's fusion cannon from point-blank range. Megatron is capable of shooting an object to space in two seconds; clocking at Mach 145) | Superhuman via sheer size | Supersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can fight off Decepticons like Starscream, who flew from the Earth to the Moon in short timeframes) | Superhuman with at least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Megatron, who in his jet form cleared interplanetary distances) | Supersonic (Did a Sonic-Boom) with at least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher combat speed and reactions (Faster than before) | Hypersonic (Caught a Decepticon jet) with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Reacted to lasers countless times. Has fought Megatron who can do the same as him) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can toss around sunken oil tanks without effort) | Class 50 | Class 1 | Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Small Town Class, possibly City Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly City Class likely higher At least Large Mountain class, | Island Class | City Block Class+ | At least City Block Class+, likely higher | At least Universal+ Durability: Large Planet level (On par with Megatron) | Small Town Level, possibly City level | At least Small Town level, possibly City level, likely higher | Island level (Took hits from Omega Supreme's clones and from Megatron himself) | City Block level+ | At least City Block level+, likely higher (Was unfazed by Megatron's attacks) | At least Universe level+ Stamina High (Can fight many Decepticons at once and come on top) Range Standard melee range by himself, a few meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Energon Axe, Ion Rifle, The Matrix, Laser Sword, the Star Saber Intelligence At least Above Average (A experienced warrior and militar). 'Weaknesses: His honour can get the best of him, otherwise none notable. Key: Base | Base (Prime) | Upgraded (Prime)| Animated | With Ultra Magnus' Hammer | Michael Bay (Base) | Jetpower Optimus Prime (Michael Bay) | IDW Comics Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3